<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【澈云】在逃犯 by YAOZHIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284383">【澈云】在逃犯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII'>YAOZHIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YZ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*梗源挽歌，是很早很早很早很早之前的梗，我也很早很早很早之前就写出来了，可是挽歌一直嫌我短不给过审！<br/>*眼见着半年过去了我也没有想要充实它的灵感和冲动，今天却突然有了想发的心情，干脆先发了吧<br/>*宅男澈*逃犯云<br/>*强制做爱，反向强○<br/>*你们不会想知道挽歌的梗源是什么的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澈云 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【澈云】在逃犯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初夏的夜晚夹杂着闷热空气和清爽的风，金希澈喜欢在这样的夜晚开着窗户，纱帘忽而扬起又落下，是自然的催眠良剂，他调整了一个舒服的姿势，意识很快坠入黑暗。<br/>金希澈独居很久了，女朋友是交过几个，但是没几个人能受得了他的宅男习性。游戏、漫画、外卖构成了他全部的生活。不会陪女朋友逛街，不会帮女朋友拍照，对野餐赏樱之类的户外活动更是避之不及。平时的收入基本来源于平台直播、兼职游戏解说和一些制作公司的外聘顾问、试玩等，生活上都还过得去。虽说找的女朋友一个比一个“懂事”，但是可能正因如此让他更加有恃无恐，女方的“存活时间”更短了。<br/>不过金希澈对此倒是并不强求，本来就擅长独处的他不过是又一次恢复到舒适状态而已。<br/>充气的“女朋友”被他踹倒床下，睡梦中的金希澈砸了咂嘴，微风中感觉下身有些痒，嘟囔着伸手去抓，然而手腕上的阻力让他几次都不能如愿。<br/>这是怎么了？金希澈皱起眉头又挣扎了两下，绳……绳子？心脏突得一跳，血液立刻冲上大脑，金希澈意识到自己在睡觉的时候被人绑在了床上！<br/>就在他还没有冷静到可以正常思考时，“状况”本身却已经主动找上门了。<br/>“哎呀，你醒了？”<br/>金希澈僵硬地循着声音支起脖子向下看，是个看起来才二十出头的少年，一头柔顺的黑发，正骑在他大腿上一手还扒着他的裤子！<br/>这是什么情况？这是谁？怎么进来的？他要干什么？一瞬间无数的问题挤在金希澈的脑子里，他张了张嘴半天不知道该说些什么。<br/>然而他是睡是醒似乎并没有给这个奇怪的入侵者造成什么困扰，只见他大大方方支起身子靠近上来，不等金希澈反应就亲上了他的嘴唇，那样子仿佛他们就是一对普通的小情侣。少年灵巧的舌头在金希澈的口腔里搅动，一下一下仿佛连他的脑子也一起被搅成了一团。一个亲吻从一开始的缠绵变成后来粗暴的掠夺，两个人气息越来越沉重，呼吸紧密地交织着，都死死咬着对方不肯示弱。<br/>然而牙齿磕碰的痛觉很快重新唤醒了金希澈的神经，意识到自己正在做什么的他用力挣扎着强行将男孩和自己分开。<br/>他惊疑不定，喘着粗气紧紧盯着骑在自己身上的人——他有一双形状很漂亮的眼睛，并且正在湿漉漉地回视自己，五官意外地精致，不大的小脸遍布潮红，因为激烈的吻他也在微微喘息。<br/>“你……你是谁？“金希澈不知道是不是因为气息不稳，他感觉自己发出的声音带着颤抖。<br/>“我叫金钟云。”少年撸了一把碍眼的头发，露出了姣好的脸蛋。<br/>金希澈努力想要弄明白现状：“你半夜闯进我家干什么？”<br/>“我是个在逃犯，你不会连电视都不看吧？也对，像你这种宅男一般是不会看新闻的。”<br/>金希澈顿时又惊又惧。<br/>“本来准备从你家借过一下，可是看到你我又改变主意了。”金钟云笑得露出一排整洁的牙齿，“在他们找到我之前，我们来做爱吧。”</p>
<p>细密的汗水爬满金希澈的额头，两只手死死地拽着绳子，小臂青筋突起，看那力度似是恨不得将床柱掰折。<br/>金钟云的头深深后仰，被压迫的喉管发出猫咪般舒服的呻吟。他一边色情地抚摸、揉掐着自己的乳头，一边扭腰摆臀，上下套弄。那一截粗长的男根在他雪白的臀瓣间时隐时现，伴随着邪恶淫靡的水声，像听觉春药般敲击着两人的耳膜。<br/>“第一次干男人？”<br/>金希澈偏着头紧咬着牙关，闻声才犹豫地把眼神落在始作俑者身上，不安和忍耐让他眼角微微发红。<br/>“你……啊……你该学会…放松放松……”金钟云心情莫名地很好，这男人半长的头发是个美人坯子，只是这一脸木讷看着就像是那种会管二次元少女叫老婆的样子，一张白纸似的让人忍不住想欺负。<br/>“我跟你地上躺着的'女朋友'相比，也不差吧？”何止不差，金钟云被汗浸湿的头发拢到脑后，这张脸在月光下标志得仿佛cg建模，身上的皮肤白晰平整，令人意外的是肌肉的线条也非常完整，腹部的肌肉随着他的动作鼓起又收回，与他后穴吞吐的节奏完全一致，瞧得金希澈面红耳赤。<br/>金钟云注意到了他的神情，使坏地把腰提起来，又打着圈地坐下去，后腰挺直故意让它顶到最里面去，“嗯…啊……好深……”<br/>金希澈没忍住闷哼出声，三两下之后竟然主动挺起了腰。对于金希澈的主动，金钟云有些受宠若惊又忍不住暗喜，更加卖力地配合对方的节奏，有意识地收紧肠肉，偷偷调整角度让敏感点受到照顾。<br/>“舒服吗？”<br/>“…………”<br/>“你……啊……你叫什么？”<br/>“…………金希澈…”<br/>“呜……希、希澈哥哥，干我舒服吗？啊…！轻点……”<br/>干了几十下金钟云看出金希澈被绑着使不上力，于是改跪为蹲，又拿回了主动权。<br/>姿势的改变让两人连接的部位更加清晰可见，金希澈简直是着了迷地盯着那个温软的洞口和水津津的软肉。金钟云没跟自己客气，一下一下往自己身体里的一点上撞，呻吟声碎得七零八落，水声、肉体的碰撞声和粗重的呼吸声仿佛回声般在房间里打转。金钟云每撞一下后穴肠壁就好像痉挛般收缩，高速地摩擦和刺激下金希澈也有些受不住了。<br/>“我…我要射了……”<br/>“忍住，”金钟云喘着粗气，明显也快到了，这个关头怎么能让金希澈先射，“忍住不然我就用绳子把你的鸡儿系上。”<br/>金希澈手腕磨的几乎出血，整个绳结仿佛要被他攥进手掌里面。金钟云还在动，肉穴潮湿温热实属名品，然而最甜美地套弄却是最痛苦的折磨，金希澈的肉茎硬得像快铁，埋入其中憋得生疼。<br/>“哥…哥……用力…啊……我要射了……”<br/>金钟云沙哑的声音带着哭腔，快感将至让他使不上力气，撑着金希澈的肚子勉强保持平衡，金希澈真的快到极限了，干脆一挺腰把人钉在身上狠狠冲刺了十几下，在金钟云的尖叫声里两个人一起释放了出来。</p>
<p>叮咚——<br/>“您好，金先生，您的外卖。“<br/>“谢谢！“门很快打开又很快关上，留下配送员怔在原地——刚才那位金先生……似乎没穿裤子……<br/>如果门关的再慢一点他就能看到“金先生”的床上似乎绑着一个人了。<br/>如果他在门口再停留久一些，就可以知道“金先生”不穿裤子的原因了。<br/>——“哥……这样…舒服吗……？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>